A large number of patients with disseminated or locally incurable cancers are being admitted for treatment by the staff of the Division of Oncology within the Detroit Medical Center. Patients with diseases for which there is no useful chemotherapy available will be treated by the intestigational drugs and drug regimens on protocols developed by the principal investigator or his associates as well as on protocols developed by the members of the Southwest Cancer Chemotheramy Study Group. Studies will include Phase I or human toxicity studies of new cancer chemotherapeutic agents which have been studied in appropriate preclinical animal toxicity evaluation as well as phase II or broad tumor therapy trials of agents which have been evaluated clinically for side effects and for dose limiting toxicity in earlier studies. Patients whose tumors can be affectively treated with cancer chemotherapeutic agents will be studied in Phase III trials designed to develop more effective single or multiple drug or therapeutic procedure regimes. Ancillary studies on natural history, pathology, immunological responsiveness, endocrine physiology, and metabolism of tumors and of tumor patients supported by other sources are now being conducted and will be continued in the future. The objective of this grant is to utilize the large number of cancer patients currently under treatment within the Division of Oncology for group studies to evaluate the effectiveness of the promising new drugs as well as new methods of administering older cancer chemotherapeutic drugs.